dprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Adessi/Dark Mousy
''Stats; * Intelligence - 5/10 (around average) (both forms) * Creativity - 7/10 (human form) 8/10 (ghost form) * Initiative - 4/10 (human form) 9/10 (ghost form) * Emotional Strength - 10/10 (human form) 7/10 (ghost form) * Social Skills - 3/10 (human form) 7/10 (ghost form) * Kindness (Special) - 10/10 (human form) 6/10 (ghost form) Schedule; A-Day; # Advanced English I # Drawing I # Advanced Algebra II (Second Lunch) # Integrated Science B-Day; # AP Government # Advanced Spanish I & II # Orchestra & Theory (Fourth Lunch) # Video Broadcasting Extra-Curricular Activities; * Anime Club (Meets every Wednesday from 3:30 - 5:00) * Academic Team (Meets every Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday from 3:30 - 4:45) * Gamer's Club (Meets every Friday from 3:30 - 5:00) * Horseback riding (Out of school every other Saturday from 11:00 - 1:30) Appearance; In his human form, Daisuke has slightly spiky red hair and honey-colored eyes; both are said to come from his grandfather, Innocenzo. He will typically wear an orange short-sleeved T-shirt with a white angelic wing and a black demonic wing on the back, a dark purple long-sleeved T-shirt underneath it, black jeans, and black riding boots. He is prone to "auditory hallucinations", especially before the incident that gave him his powers, but most often hears Dark. When this happens, especially when he's close to transforming, the tips of his hair turn purple, and one of his eyes glows purple. In his ghost form, Dark has slightly long purple hair that's more on the side of messy than spiky, with two noticeably longer pieces framing his face and a third down the middle of it, and glowing dark purple eyes. His outfit in this form consists of a dark purple shirt with a black leather jacket over top of it with two slashes in the back, revealing small, unusable crow wings, gray jeans, and black boots. He usually has full control in this form, but maintains a mental link with Daisuke. When he is near transforming, the tips of his hair turn red, while one of his eyes stops glowing and turns the color of honey. Personality; Due to his unusual ghost form, Daisuke can sort of, but not exactly, be classified with a split personality. Human Form; Kind, intelligent, and sweet-natured. Willing to help others, but easily embarrassed. Timid and often afraid to speak up, especially in front of people. Can have overly strong emotions sometimes, especially towards his crush, Lilith. Schizophrenic. Ghost Form; Cocky, witty, and not afraid to challenge his opponents. Can be a little bit foul mouthed at times, but usually keeps his cool. Looks out for his human half, as his dark manipulation attacks can really put a strain on Daisuke. Has a small crush on Shelli just like Daisuke, but he can usually fight it when he needs to stay Dark. Good Traits; Human Form; Kind, intelligent, and sweet-natured. Willing to help others achieve their goals. Known to be quite curious, and loves to learn new things. A music lover who often uses his music to shut out the world when he needs to control his emotions. Ghost Form; Not afraid to challenge opponents, especially those that he knows he can beat, and can usually keep his cool. Looks out for his human "host" half. Determined to be his best and to stop any sort of evil organization. Bad Traits; Human Form; Easily embarrassed and shy. Can be quite timid, and often lets his emotions get the best of him. Schizophrenic. His poor social skills make it hard for him to make friends, even though his kind demeanor would make you think that he has plenty of friends. Ghost Form; Cocky and occasionally foul mouthed. Like Daisuke, possesses a crush on Lilith (actually, more towards her ghost form, Shelli), but he doesn't show it as much. Deathly afraid of hospitals and laboratories. Powers; * Transformation via strong emotion, especially love (cannot be controlled) (his body will flash purple a few times, leaving either Dark or Daisuke, depending on what form he was in, in his place) * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Dark purple ectoplasmic blasts * Dark purple ectoplasmic shileds * Super strength * Super speed * Teleportation * Manipulation of dark energy Whenever there is a ghost around, he tends to become slightly anxious, causing his emotions to become stronger and trigger his transformation. It is unknown why he becomes anxious, however. It could be attributed to a possible anxiety disorder, or it could be his "ghost sense". Fighting Style; Daisuke himself is unwilling to fight, but when his ghost half, Dark, takes over, he is a close-range fighter. Dark tends to rely the most on punches and kicks over his other ghost powers, as not to strain Daisuke too much. When he does use his other powers, it is almost always his ectoblasts and shields. Dark refuses to use his dark manipulation, as it strains Daisuke to no end, and can send him into a coma or even kill him if Dark uses it for too long. Background Story; Daisuke Nico Adessi was born, along with his twin sister Risa Michaela Adessi, to Kohaku Walter "Kwan" and Sabrina "Star" Adessi in Amity Park Hospital on a warm late-summer day. He is older than his twin sister by 4 minutes and 37 seconds, though he was the smaller and weaker of the two. Daisuke grew up relatively normal, later gaining two younger brothers named Thomas and Sullivan. When he was ten years old, he and his parents went on a vacation that summer to Cedar Point. Daisuke was enjoying himself and riding on the Cedar Creek Mine Ride over and over again. But after riding it quite a few times, he somehow fell off of the coaster and onto the ground. He vaguely remembers hitting his head on the ground before it all went black. When he finally regained consciousness, he found himself in a swirling black and green... place (he didn't really know what to call it). A ghost (as he later found out) with blue skin, red eyes, a scar through one eye, and a purple cloak, told Daisuke that he had died and that he was not supposed to be dead. This confused young Daisuke, who was simply guided into a portal. He managed to catch a glimpse of Clockwork once again before he blacked out once more. Several hours later, Daisuke barely regained consciousness, to the elation and surprise of everyone, especially his parents and siblings. He didn't register anything except for the steady beeping of his heart monitor, signaling that he was alive. After he was released from the hospital, Daisuke began to play the violin, and was actually dubbed "a natural" by his music tutor (he was home-schooled for a year after his accident). As he entered high school at the age of 13 (due to his birthday being in early September), he found himself with a crush on a girl in his drawing class, named Lilith Fenton. Even though she was a sophomore and he was a freshman, he was drawn to her. This, however, triggers his first transformation into Dark, who later reveals that he had fused with him when Daisuke died. Thankfully, it was stormy on that first day of school, so he transformed as a giant flash of lightning lit up the room; after he transformed, everyone just thought that they were seeing things. Due to him having a severe panic attack and being near an emotional breakdown (mostly due to the flashes), he was sent to the office, and was soon sent home because of how panicky he was (thankfully he transformed back into Daisuke before he made it to the office; nothing would calm him down, he went into hyperventilation and almost passed out). After a mental conversation with Dark, whom he first recognized as a voice in his head and possible schizophrenia, he learns that he is half-ghost and that his transformations are triggered by emotions, especially love. He begins to practice using his powers a bit, and with some help from Dark, is proficient in them after a couple of months. He also gives Dark the name Dark Mousy instead of just Dark, as to reference ''D.N.Angel (his favorite anime series; he could care less about how old it is). Later, Daisuke takes up ghost fighting in the form of Dark. ---- Dark was a test tube baby created in a laboratory 2 years before Danny would've been born with crow genes grafted into his DNA. He grew up only knowing that laboratory, as he was never permitted outside. Due to all the tests that had been run on him since before he was "born", Dark acquired small crow wings (though they were unusable) and the ability to manipulate dark energy (his hair and eyes were also "naturally" purple). He, however, didn't really like his abilities and longed to see the outside world. When he was twelve years old, he and another experiment, a fourteen-year-old girl with cherry salmon genes grafted into her DNA who went by the name of Kray, managed to plan an escape. Before they actually made it to the outside, Kray was shot down by some of the guards and died before she was able to leave. Dark felt like his heart had been ripped out, as he loved Kray like an older sister. He managed to make it to the outside, and was nearly blinded by the sunlight. He runs from the small Michigan laboratory, and is on the run for the next two years. As he made it into Ohio while trying to get to Cedar Point, as there would be a lot of people there (so that he could tell them about the laboratory), he was walking down a usually-deserted road when a car came flying out of nowhere. The car tried to slow down and Dark tried to get out of the road, but both reactions were too slow. Dark was hit by the car and died after he was sent flying a couple of feet and hit his head on the asphalt. Seeing as he still had some unfinished business, he refused to go into the Ghost Zone, instead making it to Cedar Point and trying to warn people. Unfortunately, most people couldn't see or hear him, and the ones that did thought that they were going insane. Despite this, Dark fervently kept trying to tell people about the laboratory, but with no response until about 21 years after his death. One day, Dark was about to give up on telling people about the laboratory when he saw a young boy (about 10 years old) fall off of the Cedar Creek Mine Ride roller coaster. In a desperate effort to save the boy, Dark tried to overshadow him and try to give the boy some strength, but it wasn't working. The boy, named Daisuke, was rushed to a nearby hospital, where he was immediately put on life support. Despite the efforts to keep Daisuke alive, the young boy was proclaimed dead within a few hours, which left Dark hopeless. When he tried to exit the boy's body, however, he found that he was trapped within him. Dark quickly figured out that he wouldn't be able to exit the boy for a while now, but before he knew what had really happened to Daisuke, he fell unconscious within the boy. He awoke some time later to find that he was still stuck in Daisuke's body, but he could hear the beeping of the boy's heart monitor, signaling that he was alive. He saw the boy's parents and younger siblings, who were crying with joy. Knowing that his job was done, Dark tried to give Daisuke control again, only to find that he was not just trapped within him, but his mutated ghostly DNA had fused with Daisuke's human DNA. Despite knowing that Daisuke would find out about him eventually, Dark remained dormant until a few weeks before Daisuke turned 14, which is around when both of them developed a crush on Lilith Fenton, even though she was a year older than them. This was also when the new school year started. Not realizing that in his unusual case transformation was triggered by emotion, Dark was awakened within Daisuke, leading to his first transformation in the middle of the first day of school. This shocked Dark to no end, as he had no idea that this is how he would have to show himself. He tries to talk to Daisuke (after his panic attack, near-mental breakdown, and hyperventilation), who thought he might have developed schizophrenia, but Dark reveals everything that happened from when Daisuke was in the roller coaster accident up to that moment. Daisuke is not very happy to learn that this will most likely happen more often, but Dark tells him to use his powers for the good of others, like he would've if he had them. After a couple months of getting used to his transformations and attempting to control his emotions, Daisuke begins to stop ghosts as Dark. ''Trivia; * Daisuke has chronophobia, or the fear of clocks, because anything with a steady ticking brings up memories of when he awoke in the hospital after his accident. This also means that he hates metronomes and any sort of monitor. * Daisuke also has a fear of bright flashes, including his own transformation and lightning. * Daisuke plays the violin in orchestra, and he is very talented at playing it. * Daisuke doesn't fear hospitals, but they disturb him greatly, especially whenever he hears heart monitors. * Despite his fall when he was younger, Daisuke loves roller coasters. * Daisuke does accidentally end up finding out Drew's secret, though Drew does not find out about this until they are both about to graduate high school. * He doesn't care how old the anime is, ''D.N.Angel is Daisuke's favorite series. * Daisuke absolutely adores horses. * The name Daisuke means large or great (dai) help (suke), while Nico (shortened form of Nicholas) means victory of the people. His first name is Japanese, while his middle name is Italian, Dutch, German, Spanish, and Portuguese. * If Dark had lived, he would've been two years older than Danny (a.k.a. the same age as Jazz). * Dark's crow wings are each approximately 2 feet long, giving him a wingspan of near 5 feet. ** His wings are completely useless and only used for show. He thinks they make him look cooler. * Dark really hates whenever Daisuke does a lab experiment in science class because it brings up bad memories. He also (secretly to everyone but Daisuke) has a fear of laboratories and hospitals. * While Daisuke has a crush on Lilith, Dark has a crush on her ghost form, Shelli. * Their voice actors are the voices of Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy, respectively, from D.N.Angel. Vic Mignogna is also known for his voice acting roles of Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist/''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood''), Greece (Hetalia: Axis Powers/''Hetalia World Series''), Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club), and Spirit Albarn (Soul Eater). ** Both are also based off of the D.N.Angel characters Daisuke Niwa and Dark Mousy, respectively. Category:Male Category:Ghost Hunter Category:Halfa Category:Character Category:Luna's Characters Category:Second-Generation